


"Fighting" in the woods.

by RedRiver24816



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver24816/pseuds/RedRiver24816
Summary: Mao Mao fights with Orangusnake, but what was supposed to be an innocent prank from the villain ends up in something more... sexy.
Relationships: Coby/Tanner (Mao Mao), Mao Mao Mao/Orangusnake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	"Fighting" in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> It goes without saying, but please stick up with the good old suspension of disbelief. I know Snake's saliva is poison so please ignore that. Comments and kudos are welcome.

The sounds of swords clashing against each other were filling the forest, overlapping the heavy breathings of Mao Mao and Orangusnake. Neither of them knows why or how do they began fighting, but one thing is certain, they don’t want to give up. They were far from the other, however, Orangusnake was able to see the Sheriff’s poor look. His cape was muddy, he had some cuts here and there, and his belt thingy was loose. This made him realise that Mao Mao has several nipples across his torso, and he couldn’t stop thinking about them. However, this gave him an idea that put a malicious grin on his face. “What’s wrong Sheriff? Can’t beat me without your friends?”

That pissed off the Hero. ‘C'MON! You are _useless_ without your henchmen.’ He rushed towards the villain, plunging with all his strength.

Unfortunately for him, Orangusnake knew he’d do something reckless. He dodged it with ease, kicking the cat on the side.

Mao Mao landed on a tree, hitting his back and dropping Geraldine due to the impact. He tried reaching for it, but Oragnusnake was already there to stop him.

He grabbed Mao Mao by the arm, lifting him out of the ground. Mao Mao tried resisting, but Oragusnake pinned him against the tree using one of his hands, placing it on the cat’s chest. “You know, Mao Mao. I have never seen a cat _this_ close.” He passed his other hand through Mao’s torso. “I’ve always wondered how it feels to have several nipples.” He chuckled.

Mao Mao was dumbfounded, he had no idea what the fuck was going on until he felt a sharp pain on his chest.

Orangusnake was twisting Mao’s nipples. It was a childish punishment, but he wanted to see the Sheriff beg him to stop. He was content when he heard some whimpers, but he wasn’t prepared when those sounds turned into loud, pleasured moanings. He immediately let go of.

Mao Mao was embarrassed, he didn’t know what was that, much less what to do now.

Orangusnake decided to pinch them several times to make sure he heard right.

He let out some sharp moans, panting. “W-What’s the big deal?!”

“I-I didn’t know you were into _this_ kind of stuff!?”

“I’M NOT!”

“THEN WHAT’S GOING ON DOWN THERE? YOU HAVE A GUN OR SOMETHING?”

Mao Mao didn’t notice until now, but his dick was fully erect. It was throbbing really bad, and as soon as he saw it, he began to feel hot. “YES!-I MEAN NO… MAYBE?! JUST LET GO OF ME YOU DEPRAVED VILLAIN!”

“D-DEPRAVED?! WHO’S GETTING HARD FOR HAVING THEIR NIPPLES TWISTED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS?”

At that moment, Mao Mao could hear someone coming. He couldn’t be seen like this under ANY circumstance, but since trying to reason with the villain would be useless, he decided to shut him up the best he could.

“YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF FOR BEING SUCH A S--” Orangusnake was pulled by the neck, forced into kissing with the nasty hero. He tried getting out of the kiss, but Mao Mao pushed him back, biting onto his scaly lips. He felt uncomfortable for this, but the hero’s grasp was too strong for him to escape.

Turns out that whatever was coming, was actually a small, baby monster. It was most likely lost. When Mao Mao saw the monster go, he let his guard down for a second. At that moment, he felt something making its way inside his mouth, it was Coby’s tongue. He finally let go of Orangusnake, who dropped him as well.

They were now on the floor, facing the opposite side from each other, coughing loudly. Orangusnake was the first one to recover. “What was all that?!”

“I should be asking you! Why did you put your disgusting tongue in my mouth?!”

“I ASKED FIRST!”

Mao Mao stood up. “Quiet!” He took a deep breath. “I did that because I thought someone was coming.”

“And?”

“W-What?”

“Oh, I get it. You didn’t want anyone to see you like that.” He laughed.

“NO! It wasn’t like that I just-”

“What? Scared that someone could see the _great hero_ Mao Mao by the horny cat he is!” He laughed some more.

Mao Mao hopped on Orangusnake, holding him down by the neck. “Don’t you _dare_ humiliate me like that!”

“Careful! You may poke my eyes out with that thing!” Answered Orangusnake, pointing at the Hero’s cock.

“Ah! Just shut up al--”

Orangusnake grabbed Mao Mao and inverted the position they were in, tightly holding his arms. He was on top now. “Oh, c’mon Sheriff? Don’t you like having fun from time to time?”

Mao Mao tried kicking him in an attempt to set himself free, but shortly after, Coby’s tail was holding down his legs. 

“Let me show you how to have fun~”

“W-What are you--”

Orangusnake used his hands to hold Mao Mao’s face, kissing him on the lips.

Mao Mao tried resisting, but all of Coby’s tongue was in his mouth, playing around with his. It was an experience he couldn’t describe, but didn’t want to end.

Orangusnake was the one biting Mao Mao’s lips this time. Making sure not to poison the hero, he bit just hard enough to make some blood come out. He wanted a taste of Mao Mao’s blood, for no reason other than his own amusement. He began rubbing Mao’s penis, gently touching the head while grasping it. Jerking it at different speeds while tightly closing his hand.

Mao Mao was surely enjoying himself. He knew it was wrong to do it with a villian, let alone on the forest, but he couldn’t help it.

Orangusnake decided to go down on the hero, harshly biting on some of his nipples, until he reached Mao’s pelvis. He stared at his dick, smelling it, before getting the whole thing down his throat.

Mao Mao was both aroused and impressed by that. He wasn’t big, but to swallow it without even trying? His train of thoughts was quickly interrupted by Coby, who was giving him a great time.

His thick saliva mixed with his slick tongue moves was a good demonstration of what a King Cobra can do, and Coby was more than proud of his skill. After a few minutes of blowing him, he could feel the hero was about to reach his limit, smirking, he stopped.

Mao Mao was breathing really hard. “Why--”

Orangusnake stood up quickly, and pinned him against the ground. He was being harsh on the little guy, but he never said he was going to be nice. “I can’t just let a hideous hero like you have all the fun. Can I?” He opened up the lower part of his armor, showing Tanner’s dick. Coby also jumped out of the armor.

It was the first time he had seen both of them separated (or at least the first one he remembers).

Tanner wasted no time, and requested Mao Mao to suck him off with sign language, while Coby stroke his penises with his tail.

Mao Mao told Tanner to sit down, having no problem to return the favor while Coby watched closely.

Opposite to his partner, the Ape enjoyed petting Mao Mao while being blown. Coby liked the view, but he couldn’t resist to join in, sharing his boyfriend’s cock with the hero he so pretended to hate,

Mao Mao didn’t stop sucking, but rather took turns with Coby. Kissing the Cobra and the penis’ head at the same time. 

Not too long after such a lusty kisses, the Ape came in great amounts. It was a sticky mess, but fortunately, Coby always keeps a roll of paper inside the Armor for occurrences like this. After cleaning most of the cum, they laughed, just to smirk and get down to business once again. 

Mao Mao raised his ass up in the air, shaking it.

Coby rushed to the hero, but instead jumped on his back, and began sucking his own tail. After it was completely soaked in his saliva, he used it to penetrate Mao Mao, while Tanner stood watching the show.

The hero’s body was jolting, but he didn't want to change his pose. There was something about being watched that he didn’t know he liked it, a lot.

After he made sure Mao’s butt was ready to go, he pulled out his tail and told Tanner to do the honors.

The Ape went straight for it, eagerly pushing it all the way in. Charging and moving his hips with a constant increase of speed. Coby was ready to join, so he sat on front of Mao Mao, with his cocks pointing upwards. He instructed the Ape to pin down the cat, and so he did.

The Hero loved being in the middle, even if under normal circumstances he would act like he hates it.

Coby was about to cum, and judging by the expressions of his partners, they were close as well. He told Tanner to spank Mao Mao while he grabbed the hero’s dick, attempting to not let him cum. “You like that, huh!”

Mao let go some muffled sounds of approval.

“You are a dirty, stupid cat. You know that!”

“-yfesh-”

“Louder!”

“-YFESH!”

“SAY IT LOUD AND CLEAR!”

“YES!”

And with that, he let go of his dick, making him cum. Mao Mao pressed his hips, causing Tanner to cum alongside with Coby.

Exhausted, the three of them fell asleep on the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammar mistakes then please tell me, it's been so long since I've written anything. Also, I will be working on a Snugglemao spicy fic as well, so stay tuned!


End file.
